The present invention relates to a barbecue grill with an infrared heater for use in a kitchen, a restaurant, an outdoor restaurant or park, and more particularly, to a barbecue cooker having an oven cavity which can be adjusted for cooking a pig, a cow, a chicken, a sheep or fish in its entirety.
Barbecue grills are known which utilize a fixed oven cavity in combination with a crossing rod which extends over the charcoal fire or over the electric wire heater. However, none of the prior art grills provide a cooker which has an adjustable oven space, and can be assembled and used both indoor and outdoor.